


【荷吉】孕期日记【完结】

by orphan_account



Series: 月蚀 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 本故事纯属虚构现代AU，ABO，Mpreg涉及休贱吉三O组的友情Tom决定每天写一点日记，记录下他们在生育孩子过程中鸡飞狗跳的生活。他不知道的是，Jake也在动笔写一本自己视角的同主题日记





	1. 前言

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 孕早期的Jake表现得非常奇怪

受激素影响，孕早期的Jake反应非常严重，表现非常奇怪。

起初是情绪的大起大落。Tom亲眼见证了他连续表现出喜极而泣、尖锐反驳、自责懊恼和没有原因的哭泣，一切都发生在和Maggie视频的短短三分钟内。开端似乎是他的一个侄女想学拉丁舞，接着又涉及了爱尔兰风笛和剧院购票方式。他盯着电脑屏幕，语气平稳地跟姐姐say byebye，随即毫无预兆地落泪，一点声音都没出，只有眼泪不停往下流。

和情绪相伴的是脾气的变化，Jake变得有点古怪。Tom始终记得在纽约参加活动的那天清晨，他被Jake剧烈呕吐的声音吵醒，睡眼惺忪地冲进浴室，递毛巾、拍后背，给爱人一个神智不清的温暖拥抱。Jake在他怀里喘了半晌，摸着青年的脸颊，露出“你很清楚我跟你只是逢场作戏、以后某天晚上我会拿刀捅死你”的笑容，在他耳边轻声说：“我恨你。”Tom瞬间睡意全失。

其次是口味的改变。从前他会在Tom炫耀远超同龄人的高超厨艺时一脸冷漠地放空，现在却变成了那种开两个小时车去打卡网红冰激凌的人，吃完还要Tom帮他瞒着健身教练和营养师。与此同时，他变得对味道非常敏感，曾经喜欢的气味会让他无比难受，有次他帮Tom打领带，闻到alpha隐约的信息素就吐了。

在孕初期，Jake做过很多奇怪的事。有些是身体无法避免的不适造成的，比如因腰腹酸痛难以入眠，深夜坐在楼梯上看《小猪佩奇》；采访间隙靠在椅子上一秒入睡，被狗仔拍下海量照片；某次大吐特吐后拿Tom手机录了一段给孩子的话，结尾哽咽道“我真的很想吃饭”……

至于有些事，Tom也不知道到底是怎么发生的，他觉得最让他不知所措的就是回到家看见Jake和Hugh在《The Mummers' Dance》的伴奏下跳舞。尽管那不能算真正意义上的、百老汇的舞蹈，他们只是拥抱着慢慢挪步，深情凝视彼此，偶尔发出原因不明的笑声。Hugh时而还会把手放在Jake腹部，像在抚摸自己的孩子。Tom脑海里出现一连串疑问：你什么时候喜欢上跳舞了？你们关系什么时候变得这么好了？你不是前几天才跟他绝交吗？而且两个月根本什么都感觉不到吧？


	2. Tom：电影、年龄和该不该给RR打电话

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omega小贴士：  
> 孕期体内激素环境和比例等有较大变化，加之生理上的种种不适，会影响到孕夫/妇大脑中调节情绪的神经，因此会出现情绪起伏、敏感、脆弱等表现

有时候我真希望孩子快点出生，最好明天就能生出来，以无痛无副作用的方式。

今早Jake又吐了，除胃液外还吐出了一点血丝。他坐在地上不肯起来，一句话也不说，我抱着他，他居然就这么睡着了。趁他听不到，我偷偷威胁了我们的孩子：“如果你再折磨daddy，我就不给你买你喜欢的玩具，不带你去迪士尼玩。”小时候爸爸就是这么说的，起码对我挺管用。

Maria告诉我，他在排练间隙一直盯着顶灯看，回家后情绪也非常低落。他说这种在明暗间变换的光线让他想起童年时和朋友们在郊外野营时偷看录像带的夜晚，虽然他们远远没到能看那种电影的年龄。他很伤心，因为他想不起来那部电影叫什么了。我也不知道，毕竟那时候我还没出生。

我想，他并不是因为忘记电影名字才伤心，更多的还是对逝去的岁月、各自成家的朋友的思念，和对成为父亲后一切未知的恐惧——尽管他从未向任何人表露出这一点，尤其是我。我猜这是因为我已经为此够担惊受怕、焦虑恐慌了，他不想再加深我的负面情绪。

以前他一直觉得，做父亲大概是他这辈子最大的挑战，他也从未表露出对生育孩子的兴趣和期盼。就像Ryan说的那样，除了爱，我真不知道还有什么原因会让他做出这样的选择。

_（PS：记得明天给Ryan打个电话，问问他俩和好没。）_

我买了一套电影碟片，都是70-80年代的经典电影，像《驱魔人》、《大白鲨》和《星球大战》。我把客厅布置得像露营地的房车，贴上招贴画和一串霓虹灯，放着Starlord的金曲串烧，希望这能帮Jake回到无忧无虑的童年时光。人总会长大的，长大后的我们会被要求表现得成熟稳妥，大部分时间里都把纯真和孩子气抛诸脑后，但并不意味着要彻底失去它们啊。

Jake回家后很惊喜，还问我那串彩色灯泡是从哪儿搞来的，我说是从阁楼里翻出来的，在写有“万圣节”字样的大箱子里，电线中还缠着一个大号芭比娃娃和穿西装的稻草人，后者脸上贴着“RR”的标签。他难得语塞，让我保证在明年万圣节前都把这事当最高机密。

_（好吧，不用给Ryan打了，在整蛊成功之前，他们是不会和好的。）_

我本以为他看到客厅的布置会很高兴，事实上一开始他确实很开心，给了我一个深吻，还暗示晚上会给我提供某项具有极高技术水平的on call服务。但当他看到碟片套装上的标题时，气氛立刻不对劲了，他指着那行“重回 **70年代** ， **怀旧老电影** 选辑”问：“你对我的年龄有什么误解？”

当时我懵了，我肯定是智商下线、根本没意识到omega激素之类的问题才会这么回答：“ **没有误解** ，我……我买错了吗？”

再丰富的词汇都无法清楚地形容他脸上的表情，他深吸一口气，挑起眉毛，视线从我的脸下移转了一圈，看向地毯一角，一边动下巴一边摇了摇头，把影碟扔回我手上——我必须得写得详细点，以防日后忘记：Tom holland，记住了，这就是你男友“不想花时间反驳一个无药可救的傻子”时的典型反应。

然后，他就直接上楼，把自己塞进被子里睡觉，直到现在都没醒。或许他醒了，只是懒得搭理我。

_（也许我真该打给Ryan。）_


	3. Jake：晨吐、性冲动和孩子的命名

早晨：我恨他。

上午：拍宣传片，Debbie说我气色好多了。

中午：在咖啡杯里倒果汁，喝了一大口，Tom吓了一跳。

下午：讨论孩子的名字。

要起一个不犹太也不英国的正常名字可太难了，特别是还要避免侵犯著名动漫人物和电影角色的姓名权。Tom甚至提议叫Rex——《侏罗纪世界》里的霸王龙，真庆幸擎天柱、霸天虎之类的变形金刚和人类姓名不太契合。

我表达反对意见，Tom用无辜的狗狗眼盯我：“你觉得我们的孩子会讨厌这个如雷贯耳的名字吗？”

那一刻我真想把他推到床上，当然不是要打架，而是做另外一种四肢交缠躯体碰撞的事，让我沦落到跟他辩论为什么不能用恐龙来称呼孩子的地步的事。

但现在还没过危险期，我只能忍着冲动安抚他：“以后我们再讨论命名的问题，哦，还有如雷贯耳的定义。”

他拉住我的手，委屈地低下头，再看向我时又笑容满面：“好，等你想好了，要第一个告诉我。”

我还是爱他，而且非常想跟他做。

晚上：左下腹持续坠痛，性欲和食欲彻底消失。

凌晨： ~~看完《小猪佩奇》第五季。~~ 坐着发呆

附注：

Tom，I love you。早晨除外。


	4. Tom：心事、派对和醉酒的迷弟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 请记住，Tom是个善良正直、极具绅士风度的男孩

**Jake今天有心事** 。

他录完节目后变得异常沉默，不再逗我或者讲段子，我问他是不是身体不舒服，他点点头，拉着我上车，一路都在闭目养神。

我只能感觉到他有心事，猜不透困扰他的到底是什么，唯一沾边的理由大概是我昨晚去参加了一个朋友举办的派对，但我提前跟他说过呀。

我们近期没有公开关系的打算，他没有跟我一起出席私人聚会的理由，而且他不认识那些人，也不习惯我们这个年龄段alpha们的喧嚣吵闹，更别说孕期omega根本不适合参加这种活动了。

起码在我临走之前，他还鼓动我多玩会儿，别每天跟他一样闷在屋里。我照旧亲了他的嘴唇，他向Harrison要了我房间的备用房卡，拿在手上晃了两下：“今晚12点，客房服务。”我真想就在此时此地对他做点限制级的事，毕竟我们已经足足两个月没真刀真枪地做过了。

四个小时里，我跟无数人打了招呼碰了杯，喝了不少酒，唱了不少歌，见了不少旧相识，脑子晕乎乎的。好在Darry一直在旁边帮我挡酒，真够义气。他是我在两个月前通过共同朋友介绍认识的，童星出身，主业演舞台剧，还自称是我的小迷弟。

_（瞧我多厉害，才23岁就有业内的迷弟啦！）_

不过我们交流并不多，聊天都集中于业务探讨，互相分析对方的角色之类。他经常给我的ins点赞，评论也很认真，我却很少关注他的生活动态——现在我有点内疚，我是不是真变成老爸口中的那种“混蛋电影明星”了？

派对结束后，Darry突然吐得一塌糊涂，脸烧得通红，依靠我的搀扶才勉强站稳。他说他没怎么吃东西，有点酒精过敏，可能还进入了假性热潮期。天呐，原来他只是个20出头的omega，我怎么能让他因为帮我喝酒而病成这样呢？！我愧疚地跟Harrison一起把他送回公寓，一路他都靠在我肩头，酒气和鼻息喷在我脖颈上，好在车里还有Jake留下的解酒药和抑制剂。Jake现在用不上的药，都被我给Darry灌了下去。

等我们把Darry送回他的单身公寓，他突然抱住我抽泣，说什么都不肯下车，我尴尬又愧疚，只能不停拍他后背安抚。Harrison费了半天力气才从他口袋里摸出钥匙来，又半拖半抱地把他安置在沙发上。Darry一直在断断续续地说他有多羡慕我，希望有朝一日能像我一样演好戏、让亲人为他骄傲，又说他不是有意给我添麻烦的，让我原谅他……闹了好久，他才睡着了。

醉酒的omega力气大得难以置信，我全身酸痛，疲惫得像吊了一整天威亚。等我们回到酒店，已经快凌晨一点。当我看到Jake捧着手机躺在床上时，心里真是五味杂陈，心有余而力不足。

但他总能理解我，他温柔地朝我笑笑，走过来帮我脱掉外套和裤子。我抱住他，含含糊糊地说着迟到的情话，也许还念了几句十四行诗，好在他只顾盯着我的西装领口发愣，没在意我把句子顺序都念颠倒了。

接下来的事，我完全没有印象。我醉得那么厉害，总不会在他不情愿的情况下强迫他吧？可今天早上醒来，我们之间的气氛莫名变得很奇怪。我照旧在他晨吐时递毛巾和热水，他和我拥抱时很轻声喊“Tom”，长长地叹了口气，不管我怎么跟他撒娇，他都没再回答。

哎，孕期的omega真是个谜，Jake也不例外。但我早答应过他，不会逼迫他说不想说的事。我信任Jake，等他调整好自己，自然会跟我倾诉， **我不会再胡思乱想、再被别有用心的人利用了** 。

_PS_ ：一大早Darry就给我发信息道歉，说很抱歉昨晚麻烦我，要请我喝咖啡。怎么能让他请呢，该我买单才对，绅士风度绝不能忘！


	5. Jake：谷歌搜图、电影策划和双人舞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 请记住，Tom是个单纯的直A，休叔是个高大的直O

凌晨：我非常非常想做，但Tom迟归大概58分钟，还喝醉了。随后我在他衣服上闻到omega的信息素，陌生，浓烈，刺鼻。

早晨：晨吐。

上午：录制节目。

中午：不欢而散。

Tom主动跟我解释昨晚发生的事，说计划明天请Darry喝下午茶，问我要不要一起，Darry也把我当偶像。我回答：“如果你想约我，至少要提前三天，而且我从不在喝醉后拽着已有家室的alpha不放。”他听完，居然掏出手机在Google上搜图，居然还真被他搜到了？！

_我拽着的人可是Daniel Day-Lewis。此外，每个演员都知道，在奥斯卡颁奖典礼上发生任何事都能被原谅，去年他们还拿错信封了呢。_

——等等， **他居然责怪我。**

下午：和Hugh面谈。

Hugh打电话来谈二度合作的电影企划，我坚持在家招待他，他感慨我的营养餐让他回到了饰演Wolverine的时候。随后我们聊了聊性别赋权和角色的内在驱动，一致认定这份企划在当下环境中独具意义。作为庆祝，他喝了两杯红酒，我喝了三杯柠檬水。

我开玩笑地说，拍完这部电影，我就再也不想结婚了。他说婚姻没什么可怕的，不妨把Ryan也拉来，他俩愿意将所有绝招倾囊相授，只是跟男性alpha谈恋爱的经验肯定没我丰富，随后问我想了解哪方面的“招数”。

见我说不出口，Hugh把话题转移到音乐上，他说要试试我家音箱的功效，在播到一首爱尔兰民谣时站起来跳舞。怎么跳都没关系，我只希望他别再唱那首中文歌了，没有一个音是对的。

等我反应过来，我们已经开始共舞。上次合作时，他说我们拍对手戏就像演绎一场动作激烈的双人舞，我们都很期待这部还处于雏形阶段的电影。如果Tom愿意参演就更好了，但这并不符合他的职业规划。

Hugh拍了拍我肩膀，把我拉回现实：“我很想给你做个细致的婚姻咨询，但我不能待太久，我跟Deb约好每晚9点视频来着。”

很多人都知道他俩的故事。迷人的女士有很多追求者和很简单的约会规则：演员，出局；30岁以下，出局。尽管出现过阻碍，Hugh还是成为了俘获她芳心的唯一例外。

“完全理解。”

“所以，如果你遇到了什么事，你可以直接告诉我。”

Hugh的活力四射和体贴诚恳总让我忘记他比我大12岁的事实，但我不准备让他知道我今天在Tom面前表现得心胸狭隘、毫无气量、记忆减退：“没什么，只是，昨晚他喝多了，身上全是另一个崇拜他的同龄演员的信息素，小男孩嘛。”

“你在他这个年纪比他疯多了。”

“——请求进行下一议题。”

Hugh笑了：“你知道我妻子经常被邀请参加聚会、派对，有时我在另外一个洲拍戏，有时我有走不开的活动，有时不太方便携伴出席……都是我们所在的行业无法避免的情况。她会遇到追求者——我也一样，有些人并不认真，有些人有备而来。你猜我怎么对付后者？”

“深夜潜入对方家里，亮出钢爪让他离你妻子远一点？”我搂着他往沙发方向移动。

“别教坏小朋友。”Hugh示意我噤声，“如果对方提出再见面，无论以哪种形式地点定在哪里，我都和她一起去，顺便结账。”

“真有风度。”

“彼此彼此。”

我隐约听见急促的脚步和按键声，于是我看了Hugh一眼，抓住他的手放在小腹上，垂下头靠在他胸前。他在我耳边低声吐槽：“你根本不比小Tom成熟多少……”


	6. Tom：道歉、温存与不能详细描写的缠绵

我没想到Jake这么幼稚，故意气我和平时以逗我为乐完全不是一回事。

_（能理直气壮地说他幼稚可真爽。）_

他希望我会因他亲近别人表现出嫉妒，这说明他很在意我的看法，而且很缺乏安全感。

_（现在我感觉更爽了。）_

Hugh跟我们告别后，Jake就站在流理台前，怔怔地盯着咖啡机看。没了那些外在的保护，他看起来孤单又脆弱。我过去抱住他，他搂着我，脸颊蹭了蹭我的头发：“对不起。”

这下我又懵了，我不知道他是为了刚才的事还是为挽着Day-Lewis的胳膊而道歉——说实话，那张照片其实挺正常，只是在他说完一番决绝的慷慨陈词后出现比较打脸而已。因此我选择闭紧嘴巴，多说多错，不说不错。

没等到我的回复，他大概以为我还没消气，声音更温柔了，我甚至听出了一点讨好的意味：“你是我的男友，Tom，我不该在你面前摆架子。”

哦，原来他指的是中午拒绝我邀请他和Darry喝下午茶的事啊。我想起当时他靠在椅子上漫不经心地翻杂志，没等我说完就别过脸去，冷漠地回答： **“如果你想约我，至少要提前三天。”**

毫不夸张地说，我当时就硬了。在我们之间的关系中，我可能有点斯德哥尔摩倾向，还是M？那个词儿叫什么来着？总之，他板着脸的傲慢模样比温存可人时更让我性致勃勃。要不是他开始讽刺Darry，我真没法预料我会对他做出什么事来。

但现在就有点尴尬了，我不能对我的男友说“我就喜欢你在我面前摆谱，把这事儿当成咱俩之间的私密情趣吧”，也不能说“嘿没关系，你的冷漠脸让我只想狠狠上你”。我还年轻，还想多看看这世间的阳光呢，所以我继续闭紧嘴巴，看他还能说出什么平时难得一闻的话来。

“我并非那种友好的人，从一开始你就知道了。”Jake开始轻吻我的脖颈和脸颊，声音里夹杂着喘息，“我只是有点……都怪荷尔蒙。”

_（终于有个我能插嘴的话题了。）_

我立刻抓住机会：“不，别道歉，我才应该跟你说对不起！我该早点告诉你我们送Darry回家的事，我也不该喝那么多。他帮我喝酒才过敏的，我当时着急又内疚，没顾得上这些。”

他叹了口气：“你跟他联系过了吗？他好点了吗？如果需要，我可以请Maria给他送点药和营养汤。”

哇，荷尔蒙战败，我那体贴入微关怀别人的男友又回来了！他还说他不友好，我看世界上再没有比他更友好的人了！

我很高兴我们的误会解开了，拥着他回沙发上坐好，他最近容易疲劳，不能久站。他安静地靠在我肩上，垂着眼，双手交握覆在小腹上。我用目光描摹他卷翘的睫毛和脸颊的线条，感觉到有暖流在心里涓涓流淌，不是性欲，而是想和他天长地久的爱意。

“你真好看。”

如果是平时，他准会摆出傲娇脸，再用夸张百倍的词汇称赞我，今天他只是笑了笑：“你还没回答我呢，我可不能再让Maria加班了。”

我赶忙让他安心：“不用担心，下午他联系我来着，Harrison已经全都搞定了。Darry一个人在纽约真不容易，他的公寓不比我的那间大多少，也没人照顾他，就像当年的我一样。”

Jake睫毛颤了颤，欲语还休，隔了一会儿才问：“你跟他说下午茶的事了吗？”

他显然很在意拒绝我的邀请这件事，哎，我真想告诉他我没往心里去，唯一让我懊恼的事就是没法在Darry面前秀恩爱了——好吧，我最近确实有点飘飘然，可谁有Jake Gyllenhaal这样的男友后不飘飘然呢？但如果我跟他说实话，他准会觉得我把他当成向别人炫耀的战利品，我还是管住嘴比较好。

“当然说了，我们约在明天下午1点，Think Coffee，Greenwich Village那家。Darry很遗憾你不能一起去，他说久仰你在舞台上的风采，一直都想见见你。”

“那么麻烦你转告他，不用遗憾。”他勾起我的下巴，贴着我耳垂，声音撩拨得我全身酥痒，“我会准时到。”


	7. Jake：下午茶、不可描述与假性热潮期

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 越写越飘，已经不知道飘到哪儿去了，趁没飘得更离谱赶紧完结

早晨：晨吐。

上午：排练。

下午：赴约。

Darry是个年轻的棕发男孩，有双棕色的眼睛，待人热情，没像Tom当年一样说“我从小就喜欢看你的电影”之类的话。我们三人聊得很开心。

他谈到他曾是某部著名音乐剧的B角，目前升到A角，即将开始正式演出。和其他奋斗在百老汇舞台上的年轻演员不同，他对自己未来的规划是希望把更多时间用来陪伴爱人。

Tom调侃他：“有交往对象了？”

“现在还没有，我还年轻呢。”他羞涩地低下头，喝了一口咖啡才看向我，疑惑地问，“可能我没太多这方面的经验，我对这些事一概不懂。愿意在工作上花费大部分时间精力的人让我非常敬佩，但那会占据我生活的全部，让我无暇给予另一半 **关怀和感情投入** ，不是吗？”

我回答：“相反，我认为，想维持一段平稳的关系，最好的方式就是增加双方的事业契合度。”

“真的？”

“个人经验，不一定适合你。”

接着我们聊了些琐事，他描述了在伦敦西区第一次见到Tom时的情景，为后来没被他认出而懊恼；他说自己为音乐剧梦想放弃学业，从伦敦辗转来到纽约：“……还有学历的压力，说句不恰当的话，我很高兴今天没有什么 **自命不凡** 的高材生跟我坐在一起。”

Tom指了指我：“这儿恰好有个上过大学的演员。”

他小心翼翼地看了我一眼：“对不起，我不知道。”

Tom想接过话题，但电话响了，他攥着手机求救地看向我，我朝他点点头。他跟我们礼貌地道歉，跑出去接电话，我们靠得近了些。

“希望你别觉得我冒犯，我最近也认真地思考该不该转行，有好多问题想问你呢。比如，你明明有很多选择空间，为什么选择从事这一行？”

“因为这份工作不需要天赋、专业、善良、诚实、专注，只要对着镜头笑一笑就好了。”

“你太幽默啦。可你会后悔吗？”

“？”

“据说人生中改变命运的机会只有一次，抓不住就永远错过。每年都出现一大批新鲜面孔，年轻靓丽，各具才能，你却一年年地老去。你会后悔吗？如果你当年换个方向努力，回家结婚养娃，Mr.Gyllenhaal，现在你的孩子该和我一样大了吧？”

我不会把接下来我所说的话和所做的事写下来的。

晚上：

我在车里感受到一阵不可描述的冲动，全身发软，坐立难安。Tom看出我的不对劲，释放出信息素安抚我，不仅没有效果，拜他所赐，我进入了假性热潮期。

凌晨：

 ~~看完《小猪佩奇》第六季~~ ，躺着发呆，并诚挚期盼医学技术进步能彻底解决孕期假性热潮的难题。

附注：

Alpha总能享受一切，播撒种子只需十分钟，在它生根发芽时还要翻来覆去地折腾那片可怜的土地——别误会，Tom，I love you。

THE END


End file.
